galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Roidmude
The Angel Roidmude appeared in 2016 movie called Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser. She's actually Roidmude 099 (ロイミュード０９９ Roimyūdo Zero Kyū Kyū) who was originally a Low-Class Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) Roidmude before she achieved her super evolution into the Angel Roidmude (エンジェルロイミュード Enjeru Roimyūdo). As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 099 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Through copying the form of a female psychiatrist named Shouko Hazama, 099 achieved evolution into a Super Advanced Roidmude, Angel. By using her golden feathers to alter the Roidmudes' characteristics into humans' characteristics, she hopes to fulfill her agenda of bringing about everlasting peace between Roidmudes and humans by submitting them under her control. She implants a golden feather onto Chase, giving him the human emotions he always wanted. However, once Chase realizes Angel's true motive, he is able to remove the golden wing by using the Rhino Super Viral Core before he finishes her off once and for all. 099 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Feather projectiles: Angel can produce silver feathers which can be used for attacking. They shock anyone who touches it. * Feather Circuit (フェザーサーキット Fezā SāKitto): Angel can also produce golden feathers, dubbed the Feather Circuit, which grant emotions to anyone - be it human or Roidmude. However, these feathers also have a downside. Once a Feather Circuit begins to fuse with a Roidmude's Core, the Roidmude's consciousness will begin to fade away, turning it into Angel's puppet, unless the Feather Circuit is forcefully removed from the Roidmude's body. * Ring Projection: She can release countless halo-like rings to attack, or to rip a Roidmude's Core out of their body. * Core Absorption: She can absorb the ripped Cores to increase her powers. This allows her to overwhelm 2 Super Evolved Roimudes at once. * Telekinesis: She can use her mind power to prevent her enemies from approaching her and damage them. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Robots Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters Portrayed by Mami Yamasaki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe